When pigs fly
So, I guess you're here to speak with me? No? Just here to listen to me ramble on about stupid stuff? Good. Me neither. Anyway, I already know that I'm speaking without quotations, but that's only because there's only one person speaking. Me, The Narrator. So, I just want to make it clear that anything you are about to read here may be odd. More specifically, from my imagination, thus I titled it, "When pigs fly". Once in lifetime ladies and gentleman, I present, THIS: One day, I was looking around my room for something to do when out of nowhere some creature attacked me from behind and said "HI." I still don't understand what it was trying to convey to me, but I do know that it was not aggressive. It only pounced me and then said "HI." while escaping via the underside of my bed. I was really bored that evening, so I decided to use my magic wizard powers (you know, magic wizard powers) and shrink myself so I can be no bigger than a gremlin's embryo. Now I'm about this big ------> . I decided to go under my bed, which is now like, 5000 meters away. Now I just need to equip my swor....... WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! I thought I was here to ramble about stuff, who changed the plan on me? Well, now that I'm back in control, I really don't like it when people make fun of my mistakes. I mean, hey, they could just POINT IT OUT!!! RIGHT? Yes. Yes they could. Also, am I the only one who appreciates the older times? Or even the stuff not everyone is doing? Also, I just want to tell someone about this piece of crap thing they do with socks. THAT FREAKING KNOB THE PRESSES AGAINST YOUR TOE!!!!!!! Or sometimes, the stupid line that they put on the inside that presses against your ENTIRE row of toe. Another thing I hate, is when you're eating a sandwich, or some layered food like that, and the freaking INGREDIENTS START TO FALL OUT!!!! Cause then your finger-food becomes fork-food. AND THERE'S A DIFFERENCE! One thing I can't stand, is when people stare, ESPECIALLY at the store. I mean, I don't want everyone in (fye) to know that I'm getting one of those anime movies, or in Toys R' Us I'm getting the newest LEGO set or maybe something moderately girly. I have a REAL problem when people judge me for the things I like or own. Sometimes, people will look at me funny if something, not mine, is in my general vicinity. Then again, when people do that, it may be because they are interested in that specific thing, or even me. I've never been classified as an interesting character, so I wouldn't know myself. One other thing, I hate it when I'm at dinner, or somewhere eating, and someone is like, "Ew, what is this?" IT BOTHERS ME TO NO END. ITS FOOD. EAT IT (unless you are allergic). This one may offend someone, but when people talk about rape like it's a joke, it makes me want to claw my face off. I, for one, have never been "approached" as I will put it, but I've known plenty of people who have been. It's enraging to hear people make fun of this serious thing. Yes, I will get extremely offended and defensive about that topic. I've even refused to read the book "Speak" a few months earlier, but it was for school, so I pulled through. I know this Wiki is for fun, but I actually had a lot of fun writing this! If you agree with any of the things I wrote, let me know. It'd be cool to know if someone else knew what I meant. Anyway, if you got this far, thanks. It's different from my usual posts but, it just came to me and that's what I do when I get an idea, I come here. So, in conclusion, Thank YOU for reading this and I hope you have a good day/night/year/millennia/etc. Aris, OUT! *bweep* Category:WTF Category:Ha Ha Ha, Oh Wow!